The Family Life, Activity, Sun, Health, and Eating (FLASHE) study is a National Cancer Institute (NCI) survey that examines psychosocial, generational (parent-teen), and environmental correlates of cancer-preventive behaviors. FLASHE will examine lifestyle behaviors as they relate to cancer risk, mainly: diet and physical activity; as well as: sleep, sun-safety and tobacco use.